Glee 2013 Chapter 14
by mudv213
Summary: As the New Directions prepare for Nationals and the school play, Will and Emma get married, and Principal Cooper's past may determine the fate of the Glee Club. This is also a Matt Rutherford-focused story. I do not own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_It was the year 1994. The McKinley High Football Team had achieved another championship title, with Lawrence Cooper as the quarterback, James Puckerman as a wide receiver, and Ken Tanaka as the one of the guards. The three were notorious for their numerous pranks on the teachers and fellow students, bullying streaks, and unusually exceptional high grades, as well as keeping the rest of the team and fellow students in line in their presence._

"_Nice work yesterday with the chalked chair, dude", Lawrence said to James, giving him a high-five._

"_It was worth it, man. Old man Saxon is such a drag", James answered, pantsing a freshman, "Ha! I'll never get tired of that."_

"_You're still experimenting with your special sauce?" Ken asked, taking a small bite out of his sandwich._

"_Heck, yeah, man. I'm telling you guys, it'll be the best stuff you will ever taste."_

"_Well, certainly not the best. I mean, come on, how many chicks have we scored in this school this year alone?" Lawrence laughed._

"_For me, at least nineteen", said Ken._

"_Ha, you lie", James laughed, pulling Ken in and rubbing his knuckles on his head._

"_Well, I don't like to brag, but I've got a little over thirty under my belt, if you know what I mean", said Lawrence._

"_Wasn't one of them a teacher?" said James._

"_Eh, more like the principal's secretary", said Lawrence, giving a quick wink to her as they passed by. Her only response was a dry smirk._

"_Speaking of which, who are you taking to the Prom this year, Lawrence?" asked Ken._

"_Ah, only the hottest girl in the school from my standpoint, and the only girl so far to resist my debonair charm and still become my lovely lady", Lawrence sighed, looking around the hallway to try and find her._

"_Come on, if she weren't involved in the arts, she would truly stand a chance with you", said James._

"_Eh, she wouldn't be involved in the arts if I have anything to say about it. But I put up with it because, well, she puts up with me. I'd call that an advantage. And there she is", Lawrence countered, pointing out a tall, beautiful brunette._

"_All right, well, catch you later", said James, pulling Ken with him, and Lawrence approached the girl from behind._

"_Larry, your deodorant really does not do you justice", she said as he came within an inch of her hair._

"_Ah, come on, baby, I'm trying here", said Lawrence, turning her around for a kiss, "Come on, give me some sugar."_

"_How about a teaspoon?" she answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips._

"_Yeah, well, how do you feel about going to Prom with me?"_

"_Are you speaking as my devilishly handsome boyfriend or the ever-cocky quarterback?"_

"_Why can't it be both? What do you say?"_

"_You know, I'd like to, but the Glee Club is gearing up for the Showcase Competition, and they need me."_

"_Right, the Glee Club. You know, they have fifteen members, more than enough to make it without you. You can take a vacation day, can't you?"_

"_Larry, I'm devoting an entire half of my life to the arts. Devotion does not always equal vacation."_

"_Baby, come on. This will be one of two chances to go to prom, with me. I'm a favorite for Prom King, and I'd be honored if you were to be my queen."_

"_You're seriously asking me to do that a week before Prom?"_

"_I'm good at rigging the game."_

"_Look, I'll tell you what. We'll both compromise. I'll go to Prom with you, but I won't run for Queen. Instead, I'll let you take my virginity."_

"_Wait… you're serious?" Lawrence asked, looking at nearby students in case they overheard._

"_Well, unlike Prom, popping one's cherry is one of those once-in-a-lifetime things", she crooned, stroking his cheek, "And besides, you are the quarterback of the football team. If I were a cheerleader, having sex with a popular guy would be a lot shallower and less meaningful."_

"_Babe, you've got yourself a deal", said Lawrence, and she kissed him and left._

_FLASH_

_It was Prom night. The couple entered the gymnasium to a lively party complete with streamers, balloons, flashing neon lights, music of varying genres, and a mass of students having a good time. After about two hours, she was called up to perform Bow Wow Wow's cover of "I Want Candy", and later danced with Lawrence as the rest of the Glee Club performed other songs._

_FLASH_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this year's Senior Prom King, by a whopping ninety-four percent of the votes, is none other than Lawrence Cooper!" the principal announced._

_FLASH_

_As the night continued, Lawrence and James proceeded to attempt to spike the punch bowl, while Ken was a lookout. When he was momentarily distracted by a girl looking at him, he forgot his duties, and a teacher noticed Lawrence and James and began lecturing them. Lawrence quickly placed the blame on James, who was thrown out._

_FLASH_

_Behind the bleachers of the football field, Lawrence and Shelby were preparing for their moment with passionate kissing. Lawrence knew how to exhibit romance, having had a lot of practice._

"_Did you bring condoms?"_

"_Babe, don't worry. I have protection", said Lawrence, and they proceeded to have a great night._

_FLASH_

_Their actions that night had gotten her pregnant, but they broke up, with her claiming that it was for the good of her arts career, graduated and went their separate ways. Lawrence had never been able to meet his child, and continued to resent his ex-girlfriend's participation in the arts._

_FLASH_

Lawrence woke up, determined more than ever to take down the Glee Club to spite her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Matt made his way through the school halls in a slight but obvious swagger. His high grades and success in football and the Glee Club had earned him an audition for two different universities; Arizona State University, and Cornell University in New York. At the same time, he was able to secure an early double major in Dance and Engineering at both schools. Matt had been quick to find Amanda and share with her the great news, and she seemed genuinely happy for him. As he headed to the auditorium to go through his lines for the play, Matt broke fourth wall.

"_Okay, so what does anyone really know about me? I know that it wasn't really fair of me to just take off like that after only my first year in the Glee Club, but my parents insisted that things needed to change. But now, I'm back, ready to make good use of my time and graduate while doing the things that I love doing. Adding to that, I've got a hot, fantastic girlfriend, great friends, and a great life. I'm going to audition for two universities, which is exciting. The problem is, despite my swag, I'm nervous. I heard about Rachel's slip-up last year, and I hope that that does not happen to me."_

"And it's not going to, not to me or anyone else. Let's hit it, ladies", Matt said out loud, entering the auditorium and, with the help of the Jazz Band, Hannah, and Amanda, performed "Hope" by Twista and Faith Evans.

INTERLUDE

Sam headed into the Choir Room to meet with Tina, who was waiting for him impatiently.

"What's going on? Are you okay? How's the baby?"

"Relax, Sam. Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"This isn't about us, is it?"

"Just listen to me, because this is important. Some of the most important university art programs directors are coming here to evaluate our performances in the play and if we are eligible for their schools."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"You don't understand. Rachel thought Carmen Tibideaux was bad enough. But the Juilliard Art Program Director is Timothy Staffers. He is so particular in what makes a good performer that even the mispronunciation of one syllable or the slightest off-key beginning of a song will guarantee that a student won't get in."

"Well, then I guess you should really push yourself."

"Sam, look, this guy so strict that he will make sure I don't get in because I'm pregnant."

"By the time he gets here, our baby will have been born."

"Sam, I told you before, that this is not _our_ baby. This is _my_ baby, and Mike is going to help me raise it."

"Oh, right, Mike. And how is he helping you to prepare for your big audition?"

"He's doing a lot more than you are, that's for sure. And besides, the people coming to evaluate your eligibility are no better."

"Oh, yeah? And who is that?"

"Get with the program. I'm talking about Rita Yates from Juilliard and Jackson Pracks from NYADA."

"So, what's bad about them?"

"Ugh, okay, you know what? Fine, you don't want to take this seriously? Go ahead, take this for granted. But I promise you that they will not only dislike what you have to offer, but they will also hate you for even trying," Tina fumed, and she began to walk out, but turned back, "Our individual auditions for them are in a month. I suggest you wear a bowtie!" she added, and finally left.

INTERLUDE

Emily found Alexander in the auditorium preparing for his performance, and cautiously approached, unsure if he was of sound mind.

"I can smell your perfume, dear", said Alexander, turning to face her.

"I just… wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Things that we haven't really gotten into. Alex, I think you need a second opinion on your condition. What if your dad wasn't telling the truth, and this is just a weird scare tactic to make you appreciate him?"

"First off, he's not my father and he never will be. Secondly, I already went to see the doctor. My results came back positive for… whatever it is that I have. There's nothing that can be done."

"But that isn't fair. How can you be so calm about this? Have you given up already?"

"How many times are we going to go through this? I am not scared of dying. I'm scared of dying alone. When I was first told about this thing that I have, the first thing I thought about was you. I thought about you growing up alone, without me beside you, that we never had the opportunity to have a future, or a life together. I thought about what my funeral would be like, in that no one would attend. My parents would've been long gone. This is my problem to deal with, but I've accepted that I cannot deal with it alone. As much as you need me, I need you. And even that is not as hard to admit as one would really think."

Emily was fighting to hold back tears, as she had never considered these words would come from anyone. She could tell that he was being sincere, but still was not convinced of his state of mind.

"Then why try to push other people away? Why leave a group of people who care about you?"

"Because they have more important things to deal with than worry about someone they don't know. The only people that I want in my life, right here, right now, are you and my parents. I told them what was happening a while ago, and yes, they are grieving, but they are strong and loving people who are ready to help in any way they can. And I know that you are as well."

"This isn't right. This isn't human. It's pretty clear that no matter what you say, you're not going to let me in and help you", Emily sighed, and she left. Alexander groaned in irritation and kicked a model boat on the stage.

"You're not doing yourself any favors, you know", a voice came from next to him, and he looked up but saw no one.

"Who said that?"

"I did" the voice came again, and Alexander whipped around to see himself in the stage mirror, grinning maliciously at him.

"Who… what are you?"

"I am you. This little problem of yours, seeing things is just the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"We're pretty sure you'll find out soon enough", said another voice, and Alexander blinked in surprise and saw another version of himself in the mirror, but with no eyes.

"What the…?"

"I am your angel of music", said the copy, laughing hysterically.

"No, this is a hallucination. I'm getting out of here."

"How do you know that it's a hallucination? For all you know, you're really talking with us", said the first copy, stepping into the mirror next to the second.

"Leave me alone. You're not real!" Alexander shouted, running out.

INTERLUDE

Amanda had managed to catch Emily as she left the auditorium, pulling her into the restroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be really straightforward with you. You won't have a problem with that, now will you?" Amanda sneered, checking the stalls and cornering Emily.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"Oh, don't be silly. Look, I will get right to the point. You don't have what it takes to be the lead in this play. You don't have what it takes to be a great performer. And I know you don't have what it takes to keep Ace in there in your life."

"His name's Alexander."

"Whatever. Back to my problem. I am not going to play the wife of a he-she or be double-casted with Brittany. I'm taking the role of Christine for myself. I'm a better singer than you are. I'm significantly prettier than you are. And on top of that, I'm doing this for Matt. Several college opportunities have opened up for him, and art administrators from each one are coming to see him perform. When they see just what a glorious girlfriend he has, I guarantee that they will be begging for him to go with them. Granted, it's his choice. But you? Come on, you're scrawny, you've got zits growing in several spots, you need glasses to see, and your singing voice sounds appropriately similar to tapir farts. I think you're better off behind the scenes than in front, frankly", said Amanda, and she placed her hands on her hips and left Emily in tears.

INTERLUDE

Matt found Emma in her office, hastily scrubbing away at a stain on her desk lamp.

"Hey, Mrs. P. You okay?"

"Hi, Matt. Yes, everything's fine. Just a little jittery. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you needed something. You're not getting cold feet about the wedding, are you?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm just a little nervous about getting married for a third time to a man who may or may not accept what I have to tell him, and that something might go wrong during the ceremony, and my parents are going to make a huge deal out of it just like they do with everything that happens with me…"

"Whoa, hold up. What's going on?"

"I just found out that I'm incapable of having children. Will and I were talking about being parents, and when we went to see just how capable we are, I got my bad news. Will hasn't told me anything, which worries me. Now I don't know if he can have kids but won't accept that I can't, or that he can't and we'll have to go through a whole big financial and legal mess…"

"Yo, Mrs. Pillsbury, chillax. Everything's going to be fine. Mr. Schue's a reasonable dude. Let's just get the wedding out of the way, and then worry about the rest."

"Yeah… okay, you're right. Thank you, Matt. Just go on to class. I'll be all right. But don't discuss this with Will, all right? I'll handle it when I'm ready", said Emma, and Matt gave her a reassuring salute before leaving. He immediately ran to the Choir Room, where Will was angrily putting sheet music together for stapling.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Need any help?"

"Hey, Matt. No, thanks. I got it", said Will, without looking up.

"So… you excited about getting married?"

"Positively drunk with anticipation", Will almost snapped, but he quickly regained composure, "Sorry, I don't mean to be like that. I'm just… not having the best day."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't concern yourself. Come on, we have a play to prepare for."

"Hey, come on, Mr. Schue. You can trust me. What's going on?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, of course. Talk to me, man", said Matt, taking a seat.

"Okay, well, Emma and I are trying… you know, to have a child. We both went in for tests to see if we can have children. I don't know about Emma, because she won't tell me anything. But I found out that I'm infertile."

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry to hear that", said Matt, trying hard to mask his ever-growing need to tell him what Emma said.

"Thanks, and it's all right. I have a plan in mind. It's just… not a plan that involves telling Emma. And even then, I don't even know what I would say to her if it came to that."

"Well, you said that she hasn't talked about her stuff, and maybe she's not feeling comfortable about it. In time, she might be. Just wait until the wedding is done with. Give it time is what I say."

"Okay, well, I'll take that into account. But now that you know about this, I must ask you not to tell Emma. That'll be my responsibility."

"You can count on me. I've got to get to class. I'll see y'all for rehearsals", said Matt, hurrying out before he could violate Emma's confidentiality.

INTERLUDE

Sam had met with Mr. Pierson's employees at a remote shipping facility in order to break into a crate containing smuggled drugs. He was confident that this was the best way to provide for his baby, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He kept lookout while the other men cut a hole through a fence, and they dodged searchlights until they reached the container.

"All right, fellas. Let's make this quick", said the leader, Harper, as another man, Ben, broke the lock. They entered the crate and immediately found their shipment.

"Okay, let's bag it", said Ben, and they began to do so until Sam stopped them.

"Guys, hang on a second. Something's not right."

"Look, kid, we realize you're new to the ways of the criminal, but you don't have to back down now", said Harper.

"This was too easy, guys. We made it here without any problems."

"Yeah, and we'll make it back out the same way. Now let's do this", said Harper, but a bright light shone on them from outside.

"All right, we know you're in there and we know what you're after. Come out with your hands up over your head and whatever weapons you have off of your person", came a voice through a megaphone.

"How did they know we were coming?!" Harper snarled, but the others couldn't answer.

"You have to the count of three. One… two…"

"Nah, screw this!" said Ben, arming himself and charging outside. The next minute and a half of confusion and noise seemed like an eternity to Sam, as he ran for his life, ignoring his comrades being caught and arrested by the police and Harper screaming after him. Sam didn't stop running, even after he made it out of the hole that they had cut in the fence. Unbeknownst to him, he was still caught on a security camera, with his face plainly visible in the footage.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The production for the play was not going well. There were delays in costume design and set construction due to budget restrictions, and Will was finding it hard to recruit cast members for extras and background dancers. The school's Jazz Band was out-of-state for a benefit concert for the next week, and almost no one was fully familiar with the script. Artie had become more of a perfectionist than he already was, stating that since it was his last year, his last play needed to be spotless, as he intended to leave on the highest note possible.

Nobody in the main cast was getting along either. Since Amanda had forced Emily to give up her part, she had become obsessed with being the shining star next to Alexander. Nobody was comfortable with participating with Wade, who was more upset about not being given a lead role. Because of this, he made it a point to complain about his restricted script and the uncomfortable atmosphere with Brittany and Alexander at almost every opportunity he got. Alexander and Emily had not been on speaking terms since their argument, and Gina and Dina barely showed up for rehearsals. Xavier was disdainful of sharing romantic scenes with Amanda, and everyone was becoming impatient with Tina's constant need to rest.

As Will oversaw the construction of the chandelier, he kept an eye on Artie, who was making all sorts of ardent demands on things that he clearly knew nothing about. Will understood that Artie's passion came from his stress, and ever since the production of West Side Story, the situation had worsened. Artie was beginning to put all sorts of pressure on the cast and production team, even going so far as to shout at them through a megaphone.

"Let's go, guys! If this isn't done by the time we need to start preparing for Nationals, then it'll never get done! And I can't have that! Let's make this work, or quit while we're ahead!"

"We'd work a lot better if we didn't have so much pressure mounted on us!" Blaine shouted back.

"Pressure? You don't know pressure! I'm directing this play! Therefore, I'm responsible for all of you! Now, let's go, let's go, let's go! Our time is running out here!"

"Says who? Some of us didn't bother taking the Mayan apocalypse seriously, so this isn't the last thing we'll ever do!" Abigail shouted.

"Who cares about a stupid prediction? This is the here and now! So, come on, let's kick this thing into high gear! Vámonos!"

INTERLUDE

"One, two, three, four", Alexander counted, as Rory tapped a cymbal accordingly, and Xavier and Joe began shredding on their guitars using a variety of melodies. The boys had been working on original music for the upcoming assembly, and had supplied Ray with a Braille-embroidered system so that he could experiment with various sounds, loops, and programs. Rory, having become extremely efficient on the drums, was determined to make his work shine before he left for good. They had all worked on lyrics for their songs, trying to make it sound good enough.

"All right, guys, we've gotten through the first chorus. Let's work on stuff for our verses", said Joe.

"So, remind me, what's this song supposed be about?" asked Rory.

"It's about getting tired of hiding who or what you are, liking hiding behind a mask", said Joe.

"Oh, so it's not about finding a relation to God?"

"Not necessarily. If He created us all in His own image, then we shouldn't have to hide it. Even then, anyone who is not of a religious faith can find some kind of relief from it."

"Are we still helping that Scott guy with his problem?" asked Ray.

"Yes, but I will be leading the charge", said Alexander.

"Are we sure we can handle four things at once? We have an assembly and the play to prepare for, as well as Mr. Schue's wedding and Nationals", said Xavier.

"You're not in the Glee Club, dude. So you don't have to worry about Nationals", said Joe.

"Let's stay focused, guys. We need to prepare one original song for the assembly to make sure the band's name is known and that we are to be taken seriously", said Alexander, grabbing his bass guitar.

"Oh, come on, we're not even there yet. We haven't even come up with a name for this song, let alone any lyrics", said Ray.

"On the contrary", said Joe, showing them a small stack of papers.

"Those are all lyrics?" asked Rory nervously.

"Oh, look at that. It's front to back as well", said Xavier.

"We can work on it together", said Joe.

"Indeed we shall. For now, though, Ray, let's work on the loops and programming. Rory, keep on the drumming, following the sheet music. We've gotten through verse guitar work, so I'll work on bass to accommodate", said Alexander, and the five got to work. At the same time, Alexander saw another sinister-looking image of himself in the mirror, but ignored it.

INTERLUDE

As Blaine headed down the school halls the next morning, he was pulled aside by Matt.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I got some bad news, man. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are almost on the road to destroying their relationship", said Matt, as quietly as possible.

"Hey, they're just getting married. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not that. Look, if I tell you something, can you promise not to repeat it to anyone?"

"Oh, no, I never keep secrets from anyone. So don't drag me into this thing you've got going on."

"Come on, I need to get it out of my system. They have both sworn me to secrecy, and…"

"Then stick to it. Don't make the situation worse. Now if you'll excuse me", said Blaine, hurrying off to class.

INTERLUDE

Alexander entered a vacant classroom, having called Gina and Dina to meet him there. He found them staring into their hands behind desks, not bothering to look up when he came in.

"Hello", said Alexander, as casually as he could. They only gave him sounds that said that they were aware of his presence, "I hope you know why I asked you to come and meet with me?"

"You don't need to help us. We're fine", said Dina.

"You don't look fine."

"We are. Can we go now?" said Gina.

"If you are fine, then look me in the eye and say so."

"What, turn around?" asked Dina.

"Yes, I want to know if you're telling the truth", said Alexander patiently, and they slowly turned around to face him, making sure to keep their profiles in shadows.

"We're fine", said Gina, but as if controlled by a puppeteer, the twins were being pulled by some invisible force toward Alexander, whose hand had flown up in a millisecond. While they fought to stay in the dark, Alexander pulled them to get a better look.

"Don't…", Dina whimpered, fighting to cover her face.

"What happened?" said Alexander, examining the horrid sight.

"It's from cheerleading practice, okay?" Gina cried, but this made Alexander doubt them even more.

"Cheerleading practice left you with burn marks, lashes, and patches where hair should be?" he grunted, deep concern clear and present in his voice.

"Yes, exactly. Now, we need to get to class. If you'll excuse us", said Gina, trying to pull away, but Alexander held them in place.

"One thing you two and the others should have figured out by now is that no matter what, I can see right through you. I can see your fears, your passions, your happiness, and above all, your honesty. And right now, I not only see and hear, but also feel your fears like they were my own. Tell me, do you really think even a teenager will not recognize signs of abuse?" Alexander snarled, approaching them like a predator ready to strike.

"What we think is that this is none of your business", Dina half-snapped, half-cried.

"Oh, then I suppose the next time I see either of you, you'll be wearing different-colored eye-patches?"

"Please, just let us go. Really, we're fine", said Gina, and they wrenched themselves free from his power and hurried out, putting on their masks from before. Alexander wrapped his cloak around himself and disappeared from the room, reappearing next to Joe at his locker.

"Dude!" Joe shouted, jumping back in shock.

"You know that song you wrote? Right now, I think it will serve a new purpose."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Joe asked, breathing deeply.

"Just follow the plan for the assembly. The stakes are new, and higher."

INTERLUDE

Matt sat at his parents' table, absentmindedly poking at his food. His knowledge of Will and Emma's dilemma was weighing down on his ethics, and he was not sure about becoming involved in their personal business. Although Amanda had stated otherwise, Matt was conflicted about such a delicate issue.

"Matt, stop playing with your food. Honestly, you're too old to even be told that", said his mother, Linda. Matt often found it hard to lie to her, as she was often making sure that his studying skills were on point but not putting too much pressure on him. Though slightly overweight, Matt couldn't help but still see her as a beautiful and loving mother.

"Yeah, sorry, I've… just got a lot on my mind right now."

"What's going on, son? Is Glee Club finally becoming too much for you?" said his father, Patrick, who was very different from Linda in terms of personality. Patrick was far more overbearing and unsupportive of Matt's interests in the arts, and had not been pleased upon hearing that Matt had applied to colleges with reputable arts programs. Patrick was also obese, but took every opportunity to remind Matt of his high school and college football days.

"No, Dad. It's something… kind of discreet."

"Oh, don't tell me that the arts have turned you gay", Patrick snorted, earning him a look from Linda.

"It's not something I can talk about."

"Why not?" asked Linda.

"It's something going on with my Glee teacher and his fiancée. I know something about both of them that may ruin their chances of getting married."

"Like what? They've had affairs with students or something?" said Patrick, taking a large bite out of his steak.

"No! Look, it's just personal for them, and they've trusted me with the information. I just don't know what I'm going to do about it. I'm going to finish my dinner in my room", Matt groaned in irritation, snatching up his plate and leaving. Linda and Patrick looked at each other in bemusement.

"Would it kill you to be a little supportive of your son?" Linda sighed.

"I'd be more supportive if he wasn't so involved in the arts", said Patrick, returning to his steak dinner.

INTERLUDE

As Artie headed into the school the next day, Sam crashed into him while sprinting away.

"Hey, Sam, what's going on?"

"I've got to get out of here. I'm in trouble, and I need to leave. Tell Tina I'm sorry, and good luck at Nationals."

"Yo, hold up! Tell me what's going on", said Artie, grunting slightly as he pulled Sam back from running.

"It's like fight club right now, dude. I can't talk about it. I've got to go, now."

"So, paternity has finally got you scared, huh?" said Tina, who had just walked onto the scene.

"Have you been drinking again?" said Sam, recoiling in slight disgust.

"It's apple cider, now get a grip."

"Oh, I need to get a grip? Why don't you quit lecturing me about not progressing with my life and actually do something to really help your baby and graduate with dignity?"

"Excuse me? I have been doing stuff!"

"Yeah? What stuff?"

"Okay, this just became awkward. I'm just going to… yeah…", said Artie, moving away as carefully as possible.

"Don't bother, Artie. We're done here. Tell Mr. Schue to find someone else to fill my place. I'm out of here", said Sam, running down the hall and out of sight.

"Will you grow up already, Sam?!" Tina shouted after him, and she turned to see Artie looking at her in confusion.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? At least he's trying."

"Oh, big of you! Take his side! You know, ever since we dated, you have never been there for me! Not for the duets competition, not for standing up to Rachel every time she got a solo, not for at least discussing the reason you joined the football team in the first place, and certainly not for helping me figure things out when I found out that I was pregnant! And now, you're pressuring me for the play! So congratulations, Artie Abrams! Both of us can go our separate ways on a high note!"

"But…" Artie started, but Tina turned on her heel and hurried away.

INTERLUDE

Matt found Brittany in the library, which he considered odd, as she was almost never seen near books. But at that time, her nose was buried in an Economics book.

"Hi, Matt."

"Hi… how did you know it was me?"

"I have a sixth sense. What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Since when are you interested in economics?"

"I was Senior Class President, which means that I could be President someday if the arts don't work out. With that in mind, I plan to improve the economy, and to do that, I actually need to pass Government/Economics class and graduate."

"I've never seen you this committed to your education."

"I'm going to do big things for the future. For that to happen, I can't repeat my Senior year again. It doesn't look good for anyone."

"Well, then, I'm going to help you. I've gotten letters from two colleges inviting me to continue playing football and participating in the arts, and I'm cordially inviting you to tag along."

"What, so you're going to tie me up with cords if I don't accept your offer?"

"It… no, I'm just saying that you have as good a chance if not better of getting into the college of your dreams and pursuing a bright future. And I think that you'll be a great addition to either of the schools that I'm going to. Think about it, and get back to me", said Matt, giving her a pat on the shoulder and leaving. Brittany smiled, reassured by his support, and then dialed Alexander on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alex, it's Brittany. I need your help."

"How did you get my number? I never gave it to you."

"I have my ways. Can we meet? I want to discuss something with you."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Will was relieved that the world hadn't ended, because it meant that he had more time to spend with the people that he loved. But at the same time, he was devastated about the news from his doctor. His infertility explained why Terri hadn't gotten pregnant with him. While he was grateful for this leading up through the events to being with Emma, it saddened him to know that he couldn't have kids with her either. He wasn't sure why Emma wouldn't talk about it with him or why she hadn't told him how her appointment went, but something told him that she was just waiting for the right time.

He started his new History class going over the French Revolution until he noticed an unfamiliar student enter the classroom, followed promptly by Cooper. Normally, he saw the students as everyday regular people that he needed to teach, as any teacher should, but as soon as he looked at her, something seemed to spark inside of him. He wasn't entirely sure what the feeling was, but it was a good feeling regardless.

The girl was clearly sixteen years old, highly attractive for her age, with sand-colored hair and emerald green eyes; she smiled at everyone when she entered, baring startling-white, straight teeth. She had a satchel strapped securely around her, and had a confident, alluring stride as she went to her seat.

"Pardon the interruption, William. I just wanted to ensure that your new student got to class safely."

"Uh… it's fine. And a new student? Now?"

"She's kindly requested a transfer from Culinary Class, and yes, it is irregular time-wise, but at this time I'd like to introduce you to McKinley Sophomore Brooke Hoffman."

Will looked at her in concern, but when she looked back at him, it was as if a tidal wave of pheromones found its way all over him. He fought hard to overcome it, and gave her a warm, welcoming smile.

"Well, uh, welcome to History. You're just in time to hear about the French Revolution."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Schuester. Cooking just wasn't for me."

"So, I'll leave you to it, then", said Cooper, and he turned to leave, but gave Will a questionable look before going.

"Okay, so in 1789…" Will began, but as he lectured, he found it hard to avert his attention to Brooke, whose gaze alone was enough to distract him.

INTERLUDE

Brittany and Matt headed into the auditorium, where Alexander was sitting impatiently, strumming his bass guitar.

"It's about time. What do you want, Brittany?"

"Hello to you, too. I realized that we haven't really talked when I asked you to help with my test."

"Oh, how sad. And why are you here, Matt?"

"I'm here for her. We agreed to work together so that she will be able to graduate."

"I'm backing out of the play to focus on my grades, which have gone up significantly since Sectionals, but they're still not enough to allow me to get out of here, so I was hoping that you could help me again", said Brittany, trying hard to maintain a smile. Alexander rolled his eyes, stood up, and balanced the guitar on its end, transforming it into his cane in a tall puff of smoke.

"Okay, seriously, man. How do you do that?" asked Matt.

"Does it matter? Brittany, do you honestly believe that you can't graduate without help? You're clearly dependent on others to get you through the day, you're still in a long-distance relationship with Santana, and you're asking a commonplace magician for help with improving your grades. I'd be amazed if you were even allowed into college with that going on."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. Brittany has everything to get her out of this school and onto bigger and better things", said Matt, moving to come face-to-face with him.

"Does she really? Because last time I checked, she failed to live up to her presidency, proved her learning disability on countless occasions, killed a man ("Accidentally", Brittany interrupted), and is on the cusp of repeating her Senior year a third time around. And why are you, of all people, supporting her in this fashion, Matt?"

"Because she's my friend, and I stick up for my friends."

"Right. Brittany, if you want to graduate, depend on yourself. In the end, that will be your job when you enter the real world."

"You said 'when', not 'if'. That means you believe in me", said Brittany, grinning broadly, and Alexander groaned in irritation and turned to leave.

"Dude, come on. She's asking for your help because she wants it, not so much that she needs it", Matt called after him, but Alexander turned his cane back into a bass guitar and angrily performed an original song, "Living Success Story", with Rory, Joe, and Xavier joining in.

INTERLUDE

Because of the casting changes, Sam leaving without telling anyone why, and Emily retreating to operate the sets, the production had been made worse, putting more pressure on Artie to make it a success. Brittany had also backed out to focus on her studies, leaving them without a Carlotta and Firmin. Immediately taking advantage, Wade approached Artie.

"I understand that you don't have a Carlotta anymore. I humbly offer my services."

"Wade, I appreciate what you're doing, but you're already cast as Piangi."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a magnificent voice, enough to fill the role of a diva character."

"If we recast you, then we have a problem."

"There are plenty of other students at this school, most of them portly enough to participate. But I'm going for a lead role. You know how fantastic I am, and there is an opening, so I will have the role, and I will take it all the way", said Wade, immediately transitioning to an energized and glamorous cover of Cher's "Woman's World" under the persona of Unique, in front of the Glee Club to establish his interest in taking the role of Carlotta. When he was finished, everyone but Amanda applauded with sincerity; her clapping was visibly sarcastic.

"How wonderful a performance about how we ladies can dominate the male culture, both literally and figuratively. And how appropriate an artist selection, seeing as how you sound just like Cher when you sing. And I think we can all agree that she has one of the manliest voices ever. So congratulations, you've managed to insult both men and women alike in just one inspiring musical performance. I'm so look forward to working with you", she drawled, reprising her mocking applause.

"If you must know, I was born to play a role like this, while you and your stick figure physique can continue to try and fail to suck up to the masses that will be the audience coming to see the play. I'm willing to bet that they've never expected to see such a bizarre change in casting for the lead female role that you'll be the downfall of everyone in here. Won't that be so sad, to be responsible for letting down your peers because you couldn't take a hint?"

"Okay, that's enough. We have a lot more to prepare for, and we don't have time for this. Since we do not have any more people wanting to come in and fix our casting issue for Carlotta, I'm going to give the role to Wade/Unique. Congratulations to you. Can we move on, please?" said Artie, throwing himself between Wade and Amanda, who had started to get up. At that point, Blaine entered the room with another boy, surprising everyone.

"Where have you been?" said Becky.

"How did we not notice he wasn't here?" Joe whispered to Matt.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. His name's is Jack Winter, and he's interested in auditioning for Piangi", said Blaine, allowing Jack to address the club. Everyone found it difficult to absorb what they were seeing: Jack was morbidly obese, so much so that it looked like his clothes would split at any second with every step he took. He was Caucasian, his face was riddled with acne, his brown hair was matted and dirty, and his hands looked like they had seen more video game controllers than books. When he smiled, everyone saw heavy indications of gingivitis.

"You're like a walking cliché, dude", said Hannah.

"This may not be the most ideal look, but I can sing. And I'd like to prove it."

"Are you looking to join the Glee Club, too? Because I don't think I'll be able to stand looking at you for at least a millisecond let alone be in the same breathing space", said Amanda.

"Uh, no, but I am interested in participating in the play."

"Well, then, this must be your slightly fortunate day, because we've always wanted to work with someone so big that he must have lived in a bean-bag chair his whole life and chowed down on nothing but Doritos and meatball subs, easing all of it down with Mountain Dew and Slushees."

"I have an adrenal gland disorder."

"Oh, good, so that means we have to endure being tossed around the room by a prepubescent Nutty Professor, eventually having to meet his Klump family. Tell me, do you also play your parents? Because I'd love to meet them someday."

"Well, Mr. Winter, if you have anything to offer to help us keep this play going, then I say we should give you shot", said Artie, moving to shake the kid's hand.

"Sure, if you like having a Hutt in our midst", snorted Amanda.

"That's enough. Show us what you've got, Jack", said Will, giving Amanda a stern look. Jack took center stage and performed a cover of Train's "50 Ways To Say Goodbye". When he was finished, everyone but Amanda clapped.

"Wow, that may have been the most depressing song I've ever heard anyone sing, let alone a love-life-depraved, smelly, unattractive, living Dancing Jelly Bean. I'm almost amazed at how little a candle you actually held to Unique, whom I equally despise but enjoyed watching a heck of a lot more", said Amanda, smirking maliciously.

"Cut it out, Amanda. Dude, you are hired", said Matt, covering her mouth and moving to embrace Jack like a brother. Everyone but Amanda followed suit, as she was busy eyeing him with the utmost contempt.

INTERLUDE

Will packed up to leave for the day, but quickly found himself cornered by Brooke. All at once, Will was overwhelmed by her incredible allure, but he fought down whatever wrong feelings he had and looked her in the eye.

"So, you're Brooke, huh? Did you need something?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"Well, if you don't, I'm going to head out. I suggest you do the same", said Will, glad that she was keeping her distance.

"Everyone around here says that you're one of the best teachers at this school. I'm wondering if the rumors are true."

"That's part of the fun of rumors; you never really know where people stand with them. If you'll excuse me", said Will, but Brooke stopped him in his tracks with just a touch of her hand.

"Do you want to know the real reason I wanted to change classes?"

"No, actually, I don't. Have a nice day."

"I switched because the teacher was boring. I mean, there is only so much you can really get out of cooking, but I'm looking for newer and, shall we say, fresher recipes to experiment with", said Brooke, almost in a whisper. Will fought to avoid eye contact, and finally managed to work his way around her, bolting for the door. All she could do was watch him leave with an amused smirk forming on her face. She eventually turned to break the fourth wall.

"Don't act so shocked by what I'm doing here. It's typical nowadays for students to develop these tendencies, particularly teenage girls. Let's face it: at this age, hormones rage to the point where they're almost uncontrollable. I've practically given up on finding the right guy. All it takes for me is a guy."

At that point, Brooke performed a cover of Rihanna's "The Hotness", promptly surrounded by a platoon of male students practically revering her throughout the performance. Brooke did not seem to mind their presence, as she was too busy allowing her incredible allure to rope in the attention.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Everyone had gathered in a pristine chapel to celebrate Will and Emma's nuptials. It was a very joyous atmosphere compared to what everyone had been through during the past year. Sugar's father had purchased a large glass sculpture of a phoenix ("It's supposed to symbolize the rebirth of your love!" Sugar claimed excitedly) for the occasion, and Sam had attempted to be discreet with his presence by donning shades.

In one room, Will was straightening his black bowtie, carefully examining every inch of his tuxedo in the mirror. He knew that Emma was still a stickler for perfection, and understood that the slightest trace of a pillow feather would ruin everything for her. He was going to be her third husband, and was going to make this one stick. All the while, though, his mind inconsistently drifted to Brooke…

He wrenched his thoughts back to Emma, and stared at his reflection intently.

"Stop this. It's wrong. You're marrying the love of your life. Forget about the girl."

"What's the matter, William? Cold feet?" his reflection asked.

"This is going to be the best day in my life so far. It cannot go wrong."

"Who says it will go wrong? What's this girl to you?"

"She doesn't mean anything to me. She's a student."

"Ah, but she's like super-hot, right?"

"Yes, she is, but it doesn't matter."

"But you are attracted to her?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. Come on, doesn't she remind you of a freak combination of Emma and Terri?"

"No, she doesn't. I love Emma. I am not attracted to this girl."

"Oh, come on. You are a little bit."

"How goes it, Mr. Schue?" Matt called from the doorway, briefly startling Will from his thoughts.

"Just about ready. You should go and find your seat. I'll be out in a minute", Will said hurriedly, straightening his already prim hair. Matt nodded and left, still contemplating whether he should tell his teacher what Emma had said or not. Just has Matt left, Brooke stepped in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything", she said, shutting the door behind her.

"Uh, I don't think you should be in here, Brooke. I'm getting ready to get married here."

"That's fine. But I've got to tell you, tuxedos really, really turn me on", she said softly, inching towards him.

"Uh, seriously, why are you here? I don't recall inviting you. I don't recall anyone inviting you", said Will, getting progressively more nervous.

"Oh, is that a nervous gulp I notice? You know, that tuxedo is a rental. Better not sweat too much", said Brooke, promptly standing right behind him.

"I'm not sweating, and why should I be nervous? I'm marrying the love of my life."

"I'm sure you are, and I would never interrupt the sanctity that is marriage. But let me ask you, are you attracted to redheads? From what I hear, your first wife was practically a ginger."

"She was blonde. Please leave", said Will, his voice becoming shakier.

"What if I were to, you know, convince you otherwise? I mean, marriage clearly isn't your thing. If it was, you probably wouldn't have let your first one die."

"The fault was hers. She lied about being pregnant."

"And a guidance counselor who likes everything just right is any better?" said Brooke tenderly, starting to guide a polished fingernail up his left sleeve.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, something about the way you teach History. It sounded so… enticing."

"Okay, I'm going to go now", said Will, promptly heading out the door to keep the situation from getting worse.

INTERLUDE

Will and Emma stood before the minister, barely hearing a word he was saying. They both tried hard to stay on cue, making their promises, exchanging their vows, and placing their rings on each other's fingers. They hardly paid any attention to the attendees cheering them on or to the fact that they were officially married. Emma seemed to throw the bouquet on autopilot, whereupon it landed in the hands of Brad the piano player, and as they headed out the doors to the waiting limousine, which came complete with a heart embroidered with "Just Married", Will caught a glimpse of Brooke, who gave him a sultry look that he forced himself to ignore. The newlyweds entered the vehicle, Will robotically smiling at everyone who wished them well. The wedding had been a success, or so he thought, and they were taken to their next destination to celebrate their unison.

INTERLUDE

The reception was far livelier, with everyone having a great time. The Glee Club alumni, except for Finn, had returned to honor the uniting of their teacher and their guidance counselor, quickly reminiscing of the good old days while conversing with the newcomers of more recent ones. Alexander had opened up the long and joyous night upon the couple's return with Elton John's "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", though Will found it very hard to concentrate on dancing.

"Come on, Will. I know you're a better dancer than this."

"Huh? Sorry, I got distracted."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, now that I'm married to you", said Will, glancing nervously at Brooke, who sent him a flirtatious wink.

"You don't have to be cheesy. What's going through your mind?"

"It's just… I'm so in love right now."

As the newlyweds continued to waltz, the students and alumni enjoyed and cheered on Alexander's performance. As he sang, he kept trying to catch Emily's eye, but she was looking the other way. He knew that their relationship was on the rocks, and was determined to fix it. When he concluded the performance, Brooke took her eyes off of Will and looked towards Alexander with an almost too extreme intent. At the same time, everyone cheered on Will and Emma as they finished their first dance as a married couple.

INTERLUDE

Following the festivities, Matt was pacing around the gardens, mulling over what to do. He had both of his teachers' best interests at heart, but could not find the best way of telling them what he knew. He wasn't the kind of person to ruin somebody's day just to relieve some of the pressure, but he was someone of good conscience and of strong moral responsibility.

"I'm going to tell them tomorrow. I'll get them together, and I'll have them tell each other. Wait, what?" he groaned to himself, knowing that it was a surefire way of damaging their already fragile relationship.

"Matt, are you okay?" Will called to him, as he and Emma walked across the gardens to him.

"You're both infertile. You told me individually in confidence and I didn't know how best to let either of you down gently!" Matt cried in a hurry, unable to control himself. Will and Emma looked at each other in concern and confusion, unsure of how to proceed without ending up in another argument.

"You can't have children? When were you going to tell me?" Will breathed uneasily, trying to maintain composure.

"When were you going to tell me? I thought everything was fine."

"You told me everything was fine, too."

"Great, so now our marriage is dead on arrival, isn't it? We can't trust each other with life-changing news, so how can we trust each other at all?"

"Guys, don't fight, please", said Matt.

"No, Matt, this is no longer your concern. It was unfair of us to put this kind of responsibility on you, so you're off the hook. Go now, because my wife and I need to talk."

"Look, I want to offer a solution."

"Matt, please go. There are no hard feelings between us and you. Just hard feelings between us", said Emma, tapping her foot impatiently and glaring Will in the eye.

"Tina's pregnant and open to the idea of adoption. Why don't you just talk with her about it?"

"When did Tina say she was going to give up her baby? She never talked to us about it", said Will angrily.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You're a pretty cool guy for maintaining secrets, Matt. But honestly, it's not for you to keep their secrets. Sam's not ready to be a father, and I have dreams to follow. If Mr. Schue is shooting blanks, then I have an idea", said Tina._

_END FLASHBACK_

"She's offering you the best wedding present fathomable. Will you guys consider it?" Matt continued, looking at them with extreme worry. Will and Emma continued to look each other in the eye, still too angry to discuss it. But as they let the idea sink in, their expressions softened.

"I don't want to have a repeat of what happened with Terri. We just got married, and I'd like this to be the start of something great. I will consider it if you will."

"I'll consider it if we agree to no more secrets. None whatsoever", Emma concurred. With the situation diffused, Matt backed away, sighing in relief.

INTERLUDE

During a late-night dinner at a Hawaiian restaurant, Lawrence and Shannon had been discussing the day's events. Shannon was glad to have met Lawrence, as he was proving to be a positive influence on her life every day. She was free of any judgments and felt that she had finally found her man.

"So, Shannon, dear, I couldn't help but notice that a lot of money that the football program is bringing in is being funneled into other clubs and programs. Most of which aren't remotely related to football."

"Oh, come on, Lawrence…"

"Oh, call me Larry. Lawrence makes me sound so… villainous."

"Okay, Larry… some of these clubs and programs are keeping kids involved in what they're interested in."

"I was thinking that in order to help the football team to thrive, we need the students to be focused on things that matter, like their academics. Let's face it, without mathematics, the players won't know jack about what makes a play work. Without English classes maintaining their expanding vernaculars and teaching them the best of Wilde and Dickinson, what teams would they join should they go pro?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you want a continuously successful team, you need them focused. Cut out a few of the filler programs, save money, allow students to see true potential…"

"What filler programs are you talking about?"

"Oh, say… that charming Glee Club. Now I recognize that it's important for students to follow their dreams and all that, but let's be real here. In the outside world, following your dreams often leads to disappointment and bitterness. As I understand it, one of the school board's most distinguished auditors visited the school a few years ago with this very idea in mind."

"Yeah, but then Will convinced him to continue with Broadway."

"And tragically, the show only lasted three productions, the last due to an accidental incineration of the curtains and several wooden props. Bryan Ryan is now a talent agent in Harlem. Oh, do I feel sorry for the poor fellow. More to the point, the Glee Club has had very few success stories, and has channeled well over $2,000,000 worth of costumes, lighting, props, and our good Lord knows what else. If I'm going to keep your football team winning and that school standing, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel the Glee Club indefinitely."

"Rachel Berry is a success story. So are Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones…"

"All kids I've had the pleasure of never meeting who I'm sure are fantastic at what they do. But if they want to make it big in the real world, it's not a matter of what you do that makes all the difference; it's what you achieve and build from it all."

"Lawrence, please, they deserve every chance they get…"

"Larry, please, Shannon. While I sympathize with their plights, I sympathize more with the school's risk of bankruptcy. They're on their way to their third consecutive Nationals competition. Then it's on to the Showcase and finally to the National Championship. Good for them. But if they keep draining the school of money, the cancellation of their beloved club will be the least of their worries", said Lawrence, casually taking a drink of wine. All Shannon could do was stare, helpless and speechless, as she knew, deep down, that Lawrence was right.

INTERLUDE

With Will enjoying his honeymoon with Emma in Aruba, Alexander, Xavier, Joe, Rory, and Ray led the New Directions through their original song "Reflections" to prepare the group for Nationals, with Gina and Dina secretly watching from nearby.

THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG DELAY. IT'S BEEN A VERY BUSY END OF THE YEAR DUE TO SCHEDULING CONFLICTS, BUT NEW IDEAS ARE COMING TO FRUITION, AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE HAVING AN AMAZING 2015. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


End file.
